Enemigo
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: La relación de Jack y Jamie siempre fue frágil, hasta el punto de casi despedazarse por un grave error. Jack termina buscando el calor de otros brazos, ocasionando una grave confusión entre sus sentimientos. Un corazón dividido y mas de una persona herida. Yaoi, limme y mal lenguaje.


**Aclaraciones** **: Este es un AU moderno. Jamie tiene 17 años y Jack 19 al igual que Hiccup. ChicoxChico. Lea bajo su propio riesgo.**

 _ **El actual fic participa en el Reto temático de Julio; How to be a heartbreaker. Para el foro Anteiku.**_

 **Disclaimer: los personajes usados no me pertenecen. La canción es Enemy de Simon Curtis.**

…

 **Enemigo**

 _ **Todo este tiempo pensé que sabias, creí que eras consiente de lo mucho que me gustaría hacer por ti, de lo mucho que me importabas**_

 _ **Todo este tiempo estaba sentado aquí pensando que te daría cada pedazo de mi vida solo para que pudieras vivir**_

 _ **Y ahora todo lo que siento venir de ti es amargura y frialdad. Estoy escuchando lo que dices, pero no puedo creer lo que escucho**_

 _ **Por favor abrázame como lo hacías antes. No sabemos por lo que estamos peleando**_

 _ **Te necesito ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo? Porque no quiero ser... tu enemigo.**_

" _Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo, solo tienes que creer en mi"_

¿Cuántas veces he pronunciado esa misma frase?

Han sido tantas que ya hasta perdí la cuenta. Nadie dijo que algo así iba a ser fácil y más por la diferencia que él y yo tenemos.

Primero que nada, el aún es un menor de edad. Lo conocí cuando el apenas tenía nueve años, durante un raro incidente en trineo de nieve. Un lindo recuerdo debo admitirlo; nos hicimos amigos después de eso y hace casi un año pareja.

Puedo decir con toda sinceridad que quiero a Jamie demasiado como para enfadarme con él pero últimamente él ha estado tan distante, comprendo que sea su último año antes de entrar a la universidad pero no veo tan normal que cancele todas mis invitaciones con el pretexto que la escuela lo mantiene ocupado.

Aun así, aquí estoy volviéndolo a intentar, rogando que esta vez en lugar de la molesta contestadora pueda escuchar su voz.

-¿Hola? ¡Jack! ¿Cómo has estado?- pude sonreír, ahí estaba su tierna voz.

-Jamie, quería saber si tienes tiempo hoy- estoy tratando de no sonar desesperado –Podrías venir a mi casa y ver alguna película o algo por el estilo-.

-Uh ¿Hoy? Lo lamento mucho pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes de la escuela- siempre lo mismo –Enserio lo siento, ojala lo entiendas-.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que estés ocupado- ahí estoy yo disfrazando mi decepción con palabras de apoyo –Da lo mejor ¿Si?-.

-Claro, gracias por entender, te llamo luego-.

Guarde mi teléfono y seguí vagando por la calle. Siempre se me hizo fácil ocultar mis emociones para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de cual solitario u afligido me sentía. La única que podía leer mis emociones era mi hermana pero ella no estaba aquí.

Decidí regresar a la universidad, donde sé que siempre habrá algo interesante. Entre al edificio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mejor una sonrisa falsa a un ceño fruncido. Ya era costumbre mía venir aquí cuando Jamie me rechazaba, lo cual como dije antes, ya pasaba muy seguido; salude a varios compañeros y seguí caminado por los pasillos hacia el salón de artes.

Ahí era el lugar donde lo interesante sucedía. Pase de largo al resto de los estudiantes de arte para irme hasta la esquina del salón donde se encontraba alguien más que concentrado en su pintura. Claro… sería una lástima que alguien rompiera esa concentración.

-¿Otra vez quemándose las pestañas, señor Haddock?-.

Con eso fue suficiente para hacerlo saltar del susto. Me gane una mancha de pintura en la mejilla pero no era la gran cosa.

-No me asustes así, Jack- obviamente él no estaba molesto, hasta se había reído.

-Solo vine a divertirme- bufe -¿Qué tal va tu pintura?-.

Hiccup estudiaba ingeniería pero tomaba el taller de arte en el turno vespertino. Debo admitir que es muy hábil diseñando y dibujando, además de eso es una persona de lo más amable y caritativa. Recuerdo muy bien que me conto sobre aquel gato herido que rescato y adopto bajo el nombre de Chimuelo.

Hiccup Haddock era una persona maravillosa.

-Ya está tomando forma- me mostro la pintura –Quería poner más detalle en el paisaje y la sombre ¿Tu qué piensas?-.

-Oye el artista eres tú- me defendí –Aunque pienso que estás haciendo muy buen trabajo-.

Y esa era la verdad. Aquella era una magnífica obra; la imagen de un dragón sobre las cumbres de Escandinavia.

Aparto la mirada –Gracias, Jack-.

-Pienso que deberías darle una mejor crítica para buscar que mejore- Y apareció la señorita simpatía, Astrid Hofferson, mi compañera de carrera de ciencias sociales, mejor estudiante y novia de Hiccup.

Es más que obvio que no le agrado.

-Si mejora opacara al resto, lo cual no sería tan malo- mencione. Hofferson me miro de una forma nada agradable.

-Bueno, gracias a ambos por venir a apoyarme pero tengo que avanzar con esto- dijo Hiccup rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

-Lo entiendo, te veo después- volví a salir del edificio. Casi de inmediato mi teléfono comenzó a sonar

 _*Llamada entrante: Jamie Bennett*_

-Jamie ¿Qué sucede?- conteste algo ansioso.

-Me desocupe más rápido de lo que pensé ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Podríamos ver una película-

-Por supuesto, iré en seguida- corte la llamada y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la casa de los Bennett. Esta sería la primera vez en semanas que nos vemos, no puedo evitar sentirme algo ansioso.

El aire frio golpeaba mi rostro, le reste importancia ya que faltaba poco para llegar con Jamie. No contaba con que me encontraría con una escena así.

Me quede esperando en la cerca mientras que Jamie se despedía muy tiernamente de Pipa, una de sus amigas de la infancia. Su despedida solo fue un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo pero no podía evitar sentirme celoso porque desde hace tiempo él no tenía esos tratos conmigo.

-¡Jack, me alegra que vinieras!- Jamie se me acerco y beso mi nariz. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Siempre tendré tiempo para ti, Jamie- le respondí.

-No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso; vamos adentro, aquí está helando-.

Entramos a la casa. Sus padres seguramente estarían durmiendo ya. Su hermanita Sophie me saludo con los brazos abiertos por lo que correspondí el abrazo también.

Los tres terminamos viendo una comedia y empalagándonos con chocolate caliente. Los Bennett cayeron profundamente dormidos después de eso; mi mano y la de Jamie estaban entrelazadas, me gustaba sentir el cálido rose de su piel.

Por más que me hubiera gustado quedarme ahí, tuve que levantarme. Deje una nota despidiéndome y salí de la casa. Aquellos pequeños momentos que pasaba junto a él eran muy preciados para mí.

Pero como dije, eran pequeños.

…

Han pasado algunos días desde la última vez que vi a Jamie. Para mi suerte, las clases en la universidad terminaron antes, dándome tiempo suficiente para verlo salir del instituto. Cuando llegue al edificio pude visualizar a Jamie que estaba rodeado por sus amigos.

Me debatí entre ir y hablarle pero pensé que lo mejor sería llamarlo por teléfono.

Espere a que contestara.

-Jack ¿Qué pasa?- contesto amablemente, pude ver como se separaba de su grupo junto con alguien.

-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? Estoy libre ¿Qué tal tú?- me escondí detrás de un árbol para que no pudiera verme.

-Perdona, pero hoy quede con unos amigos, voy directo a cenar con ellos- respondió, el caminaba cerca de donde estaba yo; iba tomado de la mano con una chica, Pipa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuántos van?-

-Somos seis ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Si son ustedes seis, entonces cuatro te dejaron plantado, solo veo a dos- Salí de mi escondite, a tiempo para encarar a Jamie, quien palideció al verme –Te he descubierto-.

-Jack… esto no es…- trato de decir.

-Oh, claro que lo es- lo enfrente -¿O me dirás que ambos no llevan tiempo así?-.

-Jamie ¿Por qué Jack esta así?- pregunto Pipa con toda inocencia. Entonces ella no sabía nada sobre mi relación con Jamie.

-¿Acaso no te lo dijo?- ella negó –Llevamos saliendo más de un año y hace tiempo que me ha estado evitando-.

La mirada de ambos lo decía todo. Ella estaba igual de ofendida que yo, también estaba sorprendida por esa revelación. Salió corriendo dejándonos a los dos solos.

Me cruce de brazos esperando alguna explicación de Jamie. Me sentía tan decepcionado, podía esperarlo de cualquiera ¿Pero de Jamie? yo siempre creí que era demasiado bueno como para hacerle daño a alguien. Vaya que me equivoque.

-Jack… enserio lo siento- dijo por fin –Pero te juro que no pasó nada entre Pipa y yo, solo salía con ella por presión de mis amigos-.

-Y no pusiste resistencia- le reprendí –Supongo que era demasiado vergonzoso para ti admitir lo nuestro ¿No?-.

Bajo la mirada –Enserio lo lamento-.

-¿Lo lamentas?- la ira comenzaba a ganarme –No tienes idea por lo que he pasado últimamente; siempre que me rechazabas, era un sentir tan horrible… nadie más que tu sabe lo que detesto estar solo. Claro, eso te importo muy poco-.

-Jack- bajo su tono –No hagas una escena aquí, nos están viendo-.

Apreté los labios. Yo más que nadie quería evitar hacer una rabieta en público y seguramente el señor Bennett no quiere que nadie sepa que tiene una relación, más que fallida, con un chico. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y me di la vuelta.

-Jack escúchame- trato de detenerme –No quiero terminar así, lamento haber negado lo nuestro y que lo que hice estuvo mal, enserio no es correcto que se acabe así-.

-No es correcto, pero está bien- respondí fríamente –No es como si yo no hubiera pensado en eso antes-.

-Lo nuestro no va a terminar así, Jack- amenazo –Quiero seguir contigo-.

-No me busques hasta que aclares tus problemas, Bennett- Pronuncie molesto –Prefiero estar solo que infeliz-.

Se quedó callado, por lo menos entendió que quería estar solo. Irónicamente detesto estarlo; sin pensarlo siquiera me dirigí de nuevo al único lugar donde sabía que sería bien recibido, sin importar lo que pasara ese lugar siempre estaba abierto para mí.

…

Si la vida no fuera lo suficientemente cruel, comenzó a llover. Tuve que cubrirme con la capucha de mi sudadera y correr hacia el edificio. Pude ver a varios de los compañeros de Hiccup saliendo; estoy casi seguro de que Haddock estaría ahí, el pobre no deja la escuela hasta la noche por terminar sus obras.

Los pasillos cada vez se vaciaban más, trataba de no chocar con nadie hasta que llegue al aula que buscaba. Escuche gritos provenientes de ahí desde que cruce el pasillo ¿Qué estará pasando? Por la voz supongo que es la loca de Astrid.

Cuando los gritos cesaron me arme de valor para entrar, encontrándome con Hofferson. Sus ojos estaban hinchados pero no bajo su fría y destructiva mirada al verme. Parecía querer matarme con la mirada, aunque parecía demasiado molesta como para intentar algo.

Entre un poco temeroso al aula. Hiccup como siempre estaba en la esquina, pintando con la misma pasión de siempre, solo que esta vez su expresión era totalmente diferente a lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Puedo preguntar que paso?- me senté al lado suyo observando como pintaba.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras- me respondió sin despegar la atención del cuadro.

-Entonces…- concentre mi vista en su cuaderno de dibujo -¿Puedo?-.

-Claro-.

Comencé a ojear las páginas del cuaderno. Verdaderamente impresionantes, algunos era solamente a lápiz y otros variaban con difuminado y acuarela.

-Terminamos- soltó de repente –Astrid y yo-.

-Mis condolencias- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir –Tenían mucho tiempo juntos ¿Unos cinco años?-.

El asintió –Teníamos muchas dificultades- menciono sin soltar el pincel –Cuando una pareja tiene tantos problemas que no sabe resolver, a veces lo mejor es dar la relación por terminada-.

Sentí un hueco en el estómago al escuchar eso -¿Enserio ya no se arreglara con nada?-.

-No, esto ya fue definitivo- dejo el pincel por fin y aprecio su pintura por fin terminada –Lo mejor es acabar así con las peleas antes de que nos lleven a ser enemigos-.

-Ya veo-.

-Te ves decaído ¿Sucedió algo con ese amigo tuyo?-.

Aunque Hiccup fuera de mis grandes amigos, lo conocía desde hace muy poco. Tenía la suficiente confianza con el como para contarle todo sobre mi relación con Jamie. Siempre que me refería a él solo le decía 'amigo', lo sé muy patético.

-No di para mas- admití –Explote ahí mismo y le dije sus verdades-.

-¿Y lo tuyo tiene remedio?-

Lo pensé por un rato pero no respondí, no tenía una respuesta clara a eso. Hasta donde sabía, yo quería a Jamie más que nada, así que la pregunta que debería hacerme seria ¿Jamie me quiere a mí?

-Él se lo pierde- aquella respuesta me sorprendió –Cualquiera sería más que afortunado de tenerte a su lado-.

Me quede pasmado ante tal comentario. Comenzaba a sentirme incomodo por alguna razón y a la vez sentía algo tan reconfortante.

Hiccup se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí, tomo mi rostro y pude leer claramente sus intenciones pero no lo detuve, deje que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-Perdona- dijo nervioso. Me quede expectante y confundido. No esperaba para nada esa reacción, no después de lo que trato de hacer.

-No te preocupes- fue lo único que pude decir.

No podía sacar de mi mente lo que Jamie había hecho. Si mal no recuerdo, cuando él era más joven estuvo enamorado de Pipa, dudo que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado si es que fue capaz de salir con ella a mis espaldas.

Dos podemos jugar ese juego.

Estoy completamente convencido de lo que voy a hacer; tome a Hiccup, lo acorrale contra la pared para robar sus labios. El roce de mis labios fue tiernamente correspondido por el castaño. Con que esto era lo que quería en primer lugar.

Los besos se hicieron más apasionados, seguidos de salvajes caricias que seguramente hubieran llegado a más sino fuera porque Hiccup decidió frenar lo que estábamos haciendo. Por un segundo olvide que seguíamos en el campus y que alguien podría habernos escuchado si llegábamos a más.

Hiccup regreso a su pintura, observando y perfeccionando los detalles de la misma, mientras que yo me mantuve junto a él, aun apreciando el inmenso sonrojo que cargaba.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en silencio, no había más que expresar. Ese día éramos un par de solitarios haciéndose compañía y conteniendo un deseo tan impuro que hasta era imposible ignorarlo.

…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Dos semanas desde la última vez que hable con Jamie. Era algo tan irónico y divertido notar que ambos ignorábamos las llamadas del otro. Cuando salía a pasear por las calles de Burgess hacia todo lo posible por evitar cruzar por su casa.

Las cosas han estado tranquilas, si ignoro el hecho de que Astrid ha comenzado a hacerme la vida imposible, empezando por tirarme café caliente en los pantalones hasta saboteando varios de mis proyectos; enserio esa chica esta desquiciada. Por otro lado, había comenzado a tener encuentros más cercanos con Hiccup desde aquella tarde. Lo buscaba siempre después de clases y uno que otro descanso para arrastrarlo hasta algún armario y apoderarme de todo su ser.

Al parecer corrompí a mi bueno y maravilloso Hiccup Haddock.

Me encontraba recostado en mi sofá. Mirando perdidamente la pantalla de mi teléfono, buscando entre mis contactos algún amigo para pedirle que me acompañara en mi soledad. Tooth estaría en sus prácticas de dentista, Conejo seguro no puede, Norte estará trabajando seguramente…

… ¡Maldigo tener pocos amigos!

Estoy solo en una tranquila noche de viernes; seguramente terminare viendo la primera película de comedia que encuentre en televisión y me quedare durmiendo en el sofá.

Como un grito de salvación el timbre sonó… pero no esperaba a nadie, más vale que no sea algún vendedor.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con la última persona que esperaba ver aquel día, por supuesto su visita no era para nada desagradable en mi solitaria morada. Se encontraba frente a mí, como un pequeño ser indefenso, quien últimamente había llenado mis pensamientos con deseos más que impuros.

-¿Hiccup? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendido por encontrarlo ahí.

-Es algo complicado ¿Puedo pasar?- suplico levantando la mirada.

-Por supuesto, pasa antes de que atrapes un resfriado- con un ademan lo guie hasta la sala –Disculpa el desorden, pensé que estaría solo todo el día-.

-Quien se debe disculpar soy yo por venir sin avisar- ahí estaba esa amabilidad tan característica de él.

-No te preocupes por eso- nos sentamos y le ofrecí una lata de cerveza la cual acepto. Después de eso vino el silencio sepulcral que tanto detesto –Entonces ¿Quieres que hagamos tipo paciente y terapeuta para que me digas lo que te sucede?-.

Sonrió por la idea –Si por que no- se acomodó en el sofá.

-Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Tuve una pelea con mi padre; al parecer Astrid le dijo cosas que no debía- explico. Algo me decía que yo tenía que ver también en eso –Fue como su venganza indirecta, en fin, fue algo tan espantoso, todo acabo hecho un desastre, no quiero regresar a casa-.

Poco sabía sobre el padre de Hiccup. Era un hombre importante en la ciudad y de buena reputación más que nada. No comprenderé completamente como se ha de sentir una pelea con tu padre, ya que nunca tuve uno. Hiccup parecía estar devastado como para contar los detalles.

-El jamás ha escuchado, es como si fuera invisible para el en todo lo que no sean problemas- bebió algo de licor –Me ignora en todo lo importante y después solo me hecha la carga encima ¿Comprendes eso?-

-No exactamente- respondí antes de beber igualmente –No conocí a mi padre pero la mayor parte de mi existencia he sido invisible e ignorado, hasta me dejo a un lado la persona que más me importaba-.

-Dijiste 'importaba'- pronuncio Hiccup dejando la lata vacía a un lado –Eso quiere decir que ya no es así-.

Me tomo de las mejillas y me beso apasionadamente.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Hiccup- susurre tratando de recuperar aire.

-En realidad eso me importa muy poco- volvió a apoderarse de mis labios y le correspondí el gesto.

Fui yo el que tuvo la iniciativa de llegar a algo más después de seguir bebiendo, entre trago y trago, terminamos en mi habitación. No estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para dejar que se propasara. Aunque… no tengo nada que perder; me deje llevar por los deseos que tenía el castaño y por los mios.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación mientras que ambos realizábamos aquel ritual prohibido. Aunque mi compañero clamara incontables veces mi nombre yo no pronuncie el nombre de la persona que deseaba poseer.

No pronuncie el nombre Jamie o Hiccup.

…

En la mañana comprendí lo que había pasado.

De algún modo convencí a Hiccup de que regresara con su padre y trataran de arreglar las cosas. He de admitir que después de lo que paso mi ánimo se elevó drásticamente.

Mis sentimientos por el aún son confusos pero no puedo evitar alegrarme sabiendo que alguien tan estupendo como él me quiera.

Simplemente estaba muy feliz, tanto que me decidí en por fin arreglar mi desordenado jardín, es verdad que el trabajo se hace mejor cuando estas contento.

-Jack- aquella voz resonó en mi mente. Tuve que luchar contra mí instinto, perdiendo contra mi voluntad y volteando hacia él.

-…Jamie- pronuncie -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Dijiste que no te buscara hasta que aclarara mis problemas- respondió.

-Pues te tardaste algo- cruce mis brazos. Seguro vendría con los típicos "No lo vuelvo a hacer" o "No eres tú, soy yo".

-Jack, fui un tarado quiero pedirte perdón y que intentemos que nuestra relación mejore desde ahora- exclamo Jamie para después tomarme las manos –No estoy dispuesto a perderte, Jack ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?-.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el conoce tan bien mis debilidades? ¿Por qué se aprovecha de aquello? Sabiendo muy bien que el suave rose de su piel con la mía hacia retumbar mi corazón al mil por hora y su suave pero encantadora voz estremecía mis sentidos.

Abusador. Estoy confundido y a punto de rendirme ante mi máxima debilidad.

Jamie Bennett.

Sonreí tan solo al imaginar volver a estar junto a él y que esta vez fuera diferente –Solo porque tampoco estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti tan fácil- respondí –Estar contigo sería lo mejor que me pasaría-.

Un tierno beso fue suficiente para hacerme perder la cordura.

El cálido ambiente de mi hogar nos acogió mientras presionaba apasionadamente los labios de Jamie hasta que terminamos recostados en el sofá de la sala.

Mis manos exploraban su cuerpo por encima de la ropa mientras que devoraba sus labios, ignorando cualquier otra cosa que sucediera a mi alrededor, ni siquiera importándome que la puerta había sido abierta dándole paso al joven de ojos verdes que observaba la pecaminosa escena pasmado y al borde del suplicio.

La mirada que le di era tan fría, casi diciéndole: ¿Enserio creíste que eras el único?

Hiccup apretó los puños, estaba realmente molesto al parecer. No me causaba nada de tranquilidad ver como su rostro enrojecía.

-Eres un imbécil- gruño Hiccup llamando la atención de Jamie, quien al parecer no había notado la presencia del otro –Me follaste anoche todo lo que quisiste y te encuentro a punto de hacerlo con alguien más ¿No tienes vergüenza?-

Jamie me miro despectivamente, con un semblante serio y frio que estremeció mi ser.

-Algo que explicar- gruño Jamie haciéndome un lado y levantándose -¿O me vas a negar que tuviste algo que ver con este tipo?-

Carajo, esto no podía estar peor. Quise quedarme callado y negar todo pero sabía bien que mis mentiras no funcionaban con ninguno de los dos.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo- Jamie se acomodó la ropa y me dio la espalda. Estaba dolido, lo supe por la expresión en su rostro que solo reflejaba decepción y tristeza –No tenías por qué usar a alguien más para vengarte Jack, sé que te lastime pero no creo que se compare a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora-.

No, no por favor no, se lo que viene, me niego rotundamente a aceptarlo.

-Jamie…

-¡Da nuestra relación por terminada, Frost!- salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

De pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en el estómago y en un parpadeo estaba en el suelo. Trate de levantar la mirada pero me encontré con el rostro abatido de Hiccup.

-¡Yo te amaba, Jack! Hui de casa por ti, porque mi padre no aceptaba que me había enamorado de un chico- soltó de repente, librándose de una pesada carga -¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto?

Baje la mirada –Fuiste solo un juego, lo siento pero esto también es tu culpa- lo enfrente –Tu culpa por confundirme y aprovecharte de que estaba débil-.

Estaba realmente molesto con Hiccup, con Jamie y conmigo mismo.

-¡También eres culpable! ¡No me des toda la carga a mí, ambos nos dejamos llevar!- me levante hecho una furia y patee lo primero que vi –No sabes cómo me detesto ahora por haberles hecho daño a ambos-.

Permaneció en silencio solo observando cómo me lamentaba. Había metido a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida en una fosa de víboras, una fosa que yo cabe. Los use y los lastime ¿En qué clase de persona me he convertido?

Hiccup me dio la espalda por fin, justo como Jamie lo hizo, solo que sus palabras fueron aún más profundas y dolorosas que las de mi pareja.

-Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz, hasta sacrificarme si era necesario- dijo –Jack, desde que te conocí lo que he sentido cada vez se hace más profundo… enserio te amo pero ese amor está siendo opacado por el profundo desprecio que siento por ti en este momento-.

No quise replicar, no había caso

Escuche el portazo. Lo arruine completamente.

…

Estaba más que decidido. Había sido un gran tonto por no valorar a alguien tan especial y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que me perdonara.

Corrí directo hasta su casa, me importaba muy poco que estuviera lloviendo. Lo medite muy bien y elegí a quien en verdad necesitaba, la única persona a la que en verdad había querido y apenas me había dado cuenta de aquello.

Me detuve frente a su puerta y toque como loco esperado a que abriera.

-¿Jack?- apareció en el umbral más que sorprendido pero su expresión cambio a un ceño fruncido –Largo de aquí, no tengo ganas de verte-.

-Escúchame un momento solamente- insistí.

-¡No quiero tus falsas disculpas! ¡Fuera de aquí!- había más dolor en su voz que furia por lo que notaba. Esta vez seré sincero, no tengo intención de perderlo.

-¡Enserio me arrepiento de lo que hice, no merecías eso!- complemente, llegando a arrodillarme-¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad?-.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento y se agacho para quedar a mi altura –Con esa humillación fue suficiente- sonrió –Para serte sincero no quería estar enojado contigo… hay que intentarlo ¿Si?-.

Me levante y lo abrace –Gracias, no te fallare esta vez- las lágrimas casi se me escapan –Te quiero demasiado, Jamie-.

-Yo igual te quiero- correspondió mi abrazo –Pero… ¿Qué pasara con Hiccup?-.

La verdad no me cruzo por la mente, bueno él fue quien se lo busco, yo le advertí que si jugaba con fuego saldría quemado.

-Seguro estará bien, no te preocupes por el- le di un rápido beso –Lo importante ahora es que por fin puedo estar contigo-.

Jamie sonrió -¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?-.

-Porque…- hubiera querido darle un millón de razones pero mi respuesta se encontraba en solo unas simples palabras –Porque te necesito-.

…

Los meses que siguieron después de eso. Mi relación con Jamie jamás estuvo mejor. Le rebelamos nuestra relación a sus padres y amigos, por suerte lo tomaron muy bien, además de que pasábamos más tiempo como pareja hasta llegar al punto de considerar la opción de vivir juntos.

Todo era perfecto. Todo hasta que esa monstruosa carta apareció.

Jamie abrió el sobre con nerviosismo y se quedó pasmado cuando parecía terminar de leer.

-Me aceptaron en la universidad que quería- dijo Jamie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –Esto es asombroso-.

De pronto su emoción se detuvo.

-Tendré que irme al otro lado del país- me miro –¿Crees que deba hacerlo?-.

-Yo no soy quien para detenerte- respondí –Si es lo que quieres, está bien para mí-.

-Gracias por ser comprensivo- me abrazo, un gesto que yo correspondí. Pude ocultar mi inquietud muy bien. Pienso que fingir es bueno en este caso, al fin y al cabo es lo que Jamie deseaba ya que el tenia altas expectativas para su futuro.

Si no lo conociera, diría que esto fue una venganza indirecta de su parte. Esto también puede ser un ejemplo de que el karma si existe y me está regresando todo el mal que hice.

…

Jamie partió al mes siguiente. Yo, junto con varios de sus amigos y su hermana Sophie fuimos a despedirnos de el al aeropuerto.

Cada minuto de espera se hacía un martirio hasta que anunciaron el comienzo del abordaje del vuelo de Jamie. Se lanzó sobre mí sin temor alguno sobre lo que los demás pensaran y me dio un beso de despedida.

-Gracias por quererme, Jack- rompió el abrazo y me tomo de la mejilla –Pero quiero que sigas adelante con tu vida y note estanques en esto-.

-Supongo que… que es lo mejor que podría hacer- murmure.

-No me defraudes esta vez- se despidió del resto y abordo el avión. Pude ver claramente el despegue y como cada vez más y más Jamie se alejaba de mí.

…

¿Seguir adelante?

Eso me había dado vueltas en la cabeza desde su partida. Hace casi tres meses. Fue duro debo admitirlo, pero al parecer Jamie sigue su propio consejo y comenzó a salir con otra persona.

Estaba dispuesto a imitarlo, pero la única persona que se me venía a la mente para continuar era la misma persona que herí horriblemente hace varios meses, la misma persona que me había estado evitando desde entonces.

Ahí estaba el, justo en la misma calle en la que transitaba camino a casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude acercármele y llamarlo –Hiccup- pronuncie su nombre con algo de nostalgia –No sabes cuánto me alegra verte-.

-Ha pasado mucho- dijo serio –Escuche que tu novio partió, debió ser difícil para ti-

Me sorprendí por su actitud –No mucho en verdad- si no hacia esto ahora me arrepentiría por siempre –Hiccup, desde hace tiempo he estado pensando sobre lo que nos pasó-.

-Aja- parecía no tener interés. Lo tome de la muñeca impidiéndole escapar.

-Y lo que quiero decir es… que si es posible, me gustaría intentar tener algo especial contigo-

-No gracias, no quiero nada contigo, déjame tranquilo de una vez- se soltó de mi agarre, dispuesto a alejarse lo más posible de mí.

-Dijiste que me amabas- esas palabras fueron suficientes para detenerlo –Dime ¿Eso ha cambiado?-.

Hiccup apretó los puños y bajo la mirada –No ha cambiado nada, aun te sigo amando-.

Sentí un rayo de esperanza -¿Entonces porque no quieres estar conmigo?-.

-Porque no vales la pena- esas palabras fueron veneno para mi alma. Hiccup siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, dejándome helado a mitad de la acera.

Solo, de nuevo solo.

Hice mi camino de regreso a casa, andando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, recordando una y otra vez mi desdicha. Perdí a las dos personas que más quería y todo por actuar como un completo torpe.

Estoy casi seguro que el asunto con Hiccup ya no tiene solución.

Este tal vez sea el final de la guerra ¿O solo de la batalla? No tengo idea, de lo único que estoy seguro es que he ganado algo que no quería…

… un enemigo.


End file.
